The Sin
by H.dollz
Summary: What starts out as a prank turns into so much more. Ty x Rocky. Includes incest, so if you don't like that sort of stuff, don't read this fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Because he's my brother**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to the rightful owners. No profit is being made from this Fanfiction.  
**

**"Yeah, its a sin, but we can't all be saints."  
**

**Prologue  
**

**_It all started when Ty thought it'd be funny to creep into the bathroom while I showered and steal my towel. Not funny, Ty. Not funny at all.  
_**

**__After a long session of back-and-forth bickering, me begging Ty to give it back, and Ty refusing because 'This is just too damn hilarious', He stopped answering me. I sighed, rolled my eyes, and decided to make a dash for my bedroom. If I ran fast enough, I could get there before he even knew what was happening. I took a deep breath, standing naked in the bathroom, opened the door, and bolted.  
**

**I got to my bedroom door in record time, and twisted the handle. Fuck. He locked it. I stood there, shaking, planning his death, then I saw him walk around the corner. He stopped dead when he saw me, soaking wet and staring at him.  
**

**I felt his eyes scan over me slowly from my head to my feet. I blinked at him. He was holding the towel he stole. I leapt towards him, and made a grab for the towel, wanting to cover up. I assumed that would probably be what he wanted too. For me to cover myself up. I was wrong. As I made a grab for towel, he moved it, up above his head. I stared at him, puzzled, then reached for it again. This time, he put it down around his waist. I gave him a 'what the fuck' look, then bent down to grab it. My breathing stopped.  
**

**My eyes widened as I saw the tent that had formed in his jeans. In my shock, I fell over. Here I was, naked, on my knees, in front of Ty, staring at his crotch. Of course he wasn't hard because of _me._ No, he'd probably been thinking of something else. The fact that I'm naked is just a coincidence. He dropped the towel in his hand. Now, I could have just taken the towel that was now on the ground, well within my reach, and I could have wrapped it around myself, and I could've left. It would've been the most logical thing to do. But, you see, I'm not a very logical type of person. I left the towel where it was and looked up at him.  
**

**"You . . . you're hard." I whispered, stating the obvious.  
**

**He nodded.  
**

**"Why?" I whispered, staring at him.  
**

**"Why do you think?" He said, his eyes roaming over body again.  
**

**"But . . . But I'm your sister."  
**

**He nodded. "I know. And I know that this might disgust you Rocky, but-" He stopped mid-sentence, then moaned as I gently but firmly touched him through his trousers.  
**

**I bit my lip. That's right, I made the first move. "Do you like that?" I asked, not wanting to sound dirty, but genuinely curious. He nodded shakily.  
**

**"Yess..." He hissed, as I rubbed him harder. I raised my other hand now, up to his belt buckle, undid it, then slid down his zipper. I pulled his jeans down, and looked at him through his boxers.  
**

**He saw my hesitation, and took my hands gently in his. "Rocky... you don't have to... If you don't feel comfortable doing this..."  
**

**We can't. We shouldn't. I wanted to. We would. I palmed him once again through his boxers before yanking them down completely. I stared at his length, kind of shocked. I mean, I'd never stopped to think of the size of my brothers . . . 'package', but he was ... well, big.  
**

**I wrapped my hand around the base of his shaft, and dragged it slowly towards the tip. He hissed and leaned his head back. So he liked it. That was good.  
**

**I repeated it again and again, dragging my hand back and forth, pumping him. As his moaning increased, so did my confidence. He liked this. My brother.  
**

**I stopped suddenly, and he looked down at me. "Rocky..." He moaned, "Please, just . . . don't stop. I want . . . I need . . ."  
**

**I nodded. I had no intention of stopping _now._ I brought my head forward, and wrapped my mouth around the head, sucking gently. He groaned loudly. "Rocky..." He moaned, threading his fingers into my still wet hair.  
**

**I brought my mouth further forward, pulling more of him into my mouth. "Fuuuck." He groaned, and I felt him hit the back of my throat.  
**

**I pulled him out completely, then went again, and again, and again . . .  
**

**This could be the start of something beautiful.  
**

**My brother.  
**

**My lover.**

* * *

**Please review to tell me what you thought and if you think I should continue.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

The Sin

I woke up with a start to the sound of my alarm. Dammit, it was twenty-to-eight. I only had twenty minutes to get to school. I sat up in bed. When I was upright, I looked back at the bed. There lay Ty. How had I not noticed before? He was gorgeous. Beautiful. He looked adorable when he was sleeping. I reluctantly shook him awake.

'Ty?' I whispered. 'Uhh,' He moaned. 'R-Rock..y..' I smiled widely. He was dreaming about me. For the first time, I was aware that both me and him were completely naked. Thank the heavens Mom and Dad had decided to extend their stay at that china convention.

'Ty...? Its time to get up.' This time, he sat up, then looked at me, eyes scanning over my naked body as they'd done yesterday afternoon when he's stolen my towel, and seen me naked for the first time.

He grinned. I sighed in relief that he didn't regret what had happened at all.

'We'd better get going,' I mumbled, standing up. 'We've only got a few minutes to get dressed and ready for school. He raised his hand and traced patterns on my stomach. 'What are we gonna do?'

'About what?' I asked, though I had a pretty good idea.

'Well... this. I mean, me and you... _together. _People are gonna find it very ... hard. To accept us."

I nodded. "Yeah, I know... so are we, like, together now?"

He bit his lip. "Well... do you wanna be?" I nodded. "definitely. I mean, I don't know how I didn't see all this before..." He laughed, "Me neither. Lets get ready for school, alright?" I nodded and got up, and walked into the bathroom to shower. I had a lot of ... er ... bodily juices coating my skin, and no matter how sexy it was last night, it just felt gross now. turned on the tap and climbed in, coating my arms, legs and stomach in soap. As I was soaping myself, I noticed a line of purple marks trailing along the top of my breasts. I scowled. I'd _told _him to be careful not to leave any marks. I rinsed myself quickly, remembering that I didn't have much time and jumped out of the shower, rushing to my bedroom to pick out an outfit. I decided on acid wash jeans, a tank top, a sparkly waistcoat, and my green Doc Martens. I was all set.

"Ty?" I called, waiting at the front door with my school bag slung over my shoulder. "You comin'"? I usually went to school with CeCe, but one day without her couldn't hurt, right? Oh no. CeCe. I felt a sharp pang as I remembered that Ty was dating her. And _I _was dating Deuce. What was I going to do? Not only was this incest, and completely wrong, but we were also cheating on the people we loved. Of course, I'd choose Ty over Deuce in a heartbeat, but I couldn't do this to him. Or CeCe. I slumped down against the front door, banging my head against it repeatedly. I was so stupid! How could I have let this happen?

Ty walked out of his bedroom, "C'mon, Rocks. Lets head to school." He stopped short when he saw me. "You OK?" I groaned. "No," He looked concerned and walked over to crouch down beside me. "Whats the matter?" He asked, genuinely interested, "What are you going to do about CeCe? And what am I going to do about Deuce? Ty, this is crazy! What are we thinking? You're my brother! And we're _both _in relationships. We can't do this, maybe we should forget about this whole thing..." I would have gone on, but I started crying. This was so messed up! "So... you don't want to be with me?" He asked, I looked up into his eyes, and felt compelled to tell the truth. "Of _course _I want to be with you. But we can't. What are we going to do about Mom and Dad? Deuce and CeCe? Everyone else? We're going to be the topic of gossip for - well, forever." He shook his head as if to shake off everything I just said. "But you want to be with me - _right_?" I nodded. "Well then, we can be together. Just don't tell anyone. We'll keep it a secret until you're ready to tell people. Okay?" I nodded, crying with relief at the solution he'd found. I wiped my tears away with the back of my sleeve, and stood up. I turned to open the door, then turned back to him again. "I love you, Ty." I whispered. He seemed shocked, I hadn't said that to him in a long time. "I love you too, Rocky," He replied, before opening the door for me. "Ladies first?" He said, beckoning for me to walk out the door before him, "Oh please! Guys just say that so they can check out ass." He laughed, "Shh, it's a secret." I rolled my eyes and walked out the door.

* * *

"Rocky!" Squealed CeCe as soon as I walked in the door, Ty by my side. I turned around, "Yes?" She pouted. "You were supposed to come to school with me today," I tried to look confused. "I was? Oh, sorry about that, I forgot." She shrugged and turned to Ty. "Hey, baby," She called, smiling at him. Did she just call my man 'baby'? Yeah, sure, she doesn't _know _he's mine, but still... "Hey," came Ty, smiling back at her. CeCe walked over to him, and stood on the tips of her toes so she could kiss him. Ty didn't close his eyes and pull her in closer like he normally would, he kept his eyes open, and kept looking at me, and kept his arms by his side. After about five seconds, CeCe pulled away and pouted. "You don't wanna kiss me," She said, reminding me of a whiny six year old. Okay, I know she's my best friend, and I shouldn't be mentally dissing her, but she's all over Ty, and I can't do a thing about it. Ty shook his head, "Of course I want to kiss you. I'm just... gonna be late for Science if I don't go now." CeCe sighed, "Fine, go ahead." Ty called out a quick "love you" to either me or CeCe, I'm not sure, and then, when he was sure CeCe wasn't looking, winked at me. I smiled back and turned around to face CeCe's inevitable wrath.

"He doesn't love me anymore!" She wailed. I rolled my eyes, "CeCe, Ty _adores _you. Don't worry 'bout it, okay?" She grimaced. "Rocky?" She whispered, looking much kess upbeat, "Yeah?" "You'd tell me... if there was something wrong, right? If you had a feeling that he didn't like me anymore or anyhing like that, wouldn't you?" I groaned internally. She was making this so hard. "Yeah, yeah, 'course I would." I couldn't really tell her that he doesn't love you anymore, and he loves me, and he's using you so no-one will suspect anything. She smiled at me, "Thanks, Rocky. Ooh, and here comes Deuce!" She said, pointing in his direction. I gave Deuce a smile and a wave, he saw me and started to walk in my direction. "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone," Chimed CeCe, starting to walk away. "No, wait, just... stay here, okay?" CeCe frowned. "But you _love _being alone with Deuce." I nodded, but I needed her to stay because, since I didn't really like Deuce anymore, he might notice, and if he did, things could get real awkward re "Yeah, but, er, we haven't been spending much time together, and, um... just stay okay!" She took a step back at my sudden outburst, but nodded and stayed where she was.

"Hey, Rocky." Said Deuce, standing beside us now. "Hi, Deuce," I said in reply.


End file.
